


So Do You Usually Hangout in Empty Classrooms?

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Harry is in for a surprise in an empty classroom.Harry Potter x Tracey Davis
Relationships: Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Kudos: 46





	So Do You Usually Hangout in Empty Classrooms?

Harry Potter finally made it to the empty study near the Dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room. What could possibly have Harry breaking curfew, donning his Invisibility Cloak, and risking discovery so close to the Slytherin Common Room? Harry’s fifth year had already turned out to be a spectacular mess. With that Toad of a Witch Umbridge finally in control of Hogwarts, Dumbledore branded a criminal and, on the run,, and Quidditch canceled for the year this year already stacked up as the worst. Even beating out the previous in which Harry had nearly died multiple times, and not to mention the return of Voldemort.

Harry was risking another horribly painful detention for one reason and one reason only. As Harry locked the door behind him with a spell, and took off his cloak after scanning the room he nearly jumped out of his trainers.

“Well what do we have here?”

Harry’s wand was raised at the young woman sitting perched on a desk a few meters away as her short legs dangled in merriment.

Harry rolled his eyes with a slight frown, “Merlin Trace you could’ve at least given a bloke some warning!”

Tracey Davis with her lopsided smile, glittering brown eyes, and pixie length brunette hair was the image of a mischievous Slytherin.”

Tracey scratched the back of her head, “I did leave you a note in your bag during Herbology.”

Harry walked towards Tracey, “Remind me to talk to you about sneaking stuff into my bag.”

Tracey shrugged, “What’s there to talk about? You left yourself wide open walking over to help Seamus.”

Harry stopped a meter in front of her raising his hands in an exacerbated way, “What was I supposed to do? He blew off his eyebrows once again, and no one else was jumping in the way to help.”

Tracey raised an eyebrow, “Because he set the mandrake root on fire also, and it smells life bloody death. Which by the way you still have a little bit of that ghastly odor on you.”

Harry released a chuckle, “Scaring me half to death, and now taking a mickey out of me… Should I head back to my Common Room?”

Tracey rolled her eyes as she stood capturing Harry’s hands with her own, “Oh come on Harry stop being such a downer, I thought you Lions were supposed to be all brave and all that?”

Harry smiled down at Tracey who was nearly a head shorter than him, “Bravery doesn’t mean I like being put in the hot seat.”

Tracey brought a hand up to run through Harry’s hair as she played with the fringe, “It does seem to give you that extra umph to come down and meet a Slytherin so close to her lair.”

Harry replied with a smirk, “So you admit that Slytherins have a lair?”

Tracey shrugged her shoulders marveling at how soft Harry’s raven tresses felt between her fingers, “Only when you admit that your Common Room is a den?”

Harry replied with mirth, “We’ll call it a draw for now.”

Tracey nodded before Harry wrapped his arms around her. Tracey sighed as her cheek met Harry’s firm chest, and his strong arms encircled her slender waste. This was the best part of Tracey’s whole year no contest. In the arms of the Wizard she cared about the most in this ever-darkening world.

How did Tracey Davis a relatively unknown Slytherin end up not only fancying, but nabbing Gryffindors Golden Boy? Well oddly enough it happened their Third Year. On the advent of their years first year allowed to Hogsmeade Tracey herself had failed to secure a signature for her permission slip. Thank budding hormones and a Mother who she was just coming to understand shared her hard head and seeming inability to admit when they were wrong.

Tracey had gone to clock tower to secure a letter to her Dad asking for him to please sign the slip for the next week. Tracey even promised (reluctantly) to try and be more civil with her Mum. When she’d run into none other than Harry Potter staring broodingly into the snowy distance. It’d taken her a moment to try and figure out what to say. Even though they were in the same year and shared a few classes here and there they’d yet to speak even a word to each other.

It was only when the most beautiful snow-white Owl had landed on her shoulder that Harry was roused to look at her. When their eyes met it felt like Weasley Fireworks going off in her heart.

Tracey spoke as Harry stepped back from the hug for a moment, “This is the longest you’ve ever been quiet since we’ve been together. What’s on your mind?”

Tracey had a small smile on her lips, “Just that I’m glad Hedwig landed on my shoulder during our Third year.”

Harry’s green eyes went distant as a reminiscing smile grew on his lips, “Merlin that feels like a life time ago.”

Tracey patted his arm with a huff, “Being with me makes it feel like a lifetime then?”

Harry shook his head, “No! It’s just that I can’t imagine having made it through the Tournament, Voldemort’s return, and now that Toad of a Witch without you.”

Tracey’s eyes softened, “I don’t know. I think you might’ve been brooding a bit more, but you definitely could have done it.”

Harry rested his forehead against Tracey’s, “That doesn’t mean I ever want to.”

Tracey replied with a smirk, “So I’ve made the cut for long term Girlfriend then?”

Harry looked around and then back at Tracey, “I mean you’re the only one in line…”

Tracey patted his arm again, “Prat!”

Harry continued, “And, the only one that I could ever want to be with.”

Tracey smiled, “Good save, you should try out for the Quidditch Team with moves like that. Oh, wait it’s canceled..”

Harry feigned hurt, “Low blow Trace.”

Tracey leaned into kiss Harry, “Well, let me make it up to you.”

Who knew a Slytherin and Gryffindor could make it work? Well Harry and Tracey did.


End file.
